Being with Those I Love is Enough
by xdreamxcatcherx
Summary: I have been disowned. I have decided to leave Konoha. An extended vacation. I may or may never come back. ExKunioichi, Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

STORY FACT: The time period is after Sasuke leaves Konoha. So that's around when all the fillers where made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata ran. She ran fast, away from that man she once called father. She was weak, that's what her father said, weak and not capable of being the heir. She was just a burden for everyone, a waste of space and time. She stopped under the sakura tree close by the entrance to Konoha. She sobbed softly for her weakness.

"Why are you crying?"

"Wh-Who is it?"

"That doesn't matter. Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm cr-crying be-because-"

"It's hard to hear when you're stuttering. Take a deep breathe, calm down, and tell me when you feel ready?"

She just nodded not trusting herself to talk. She didn't want to disappoint that person by stuttering again. Minutes passed by and still she did not breathe a word. Afraid that he or she may be gone, she called out without stuttering, "Are you still there?"

A body dropped next to her, "Of course I am, it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."

"It's just you were so quiet. I was afraid you would leave me."

"Some people may leave others, but I like to think that I'm not that type of person to leave someone hanging if I can help it. So what made you so sad?"

"I-I'm weak," her stuttering came back.

"Don't stutter, you were talking to me not stuttering a few moments ago, so I know you're capable of it. If it takes time to speak without stuttering then take as long as you need."

She just nodded.

"There's a saying that goes 'Those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.' So for whomever that said you were weak, do they really care for you or are they just using you? Think about that."

Just as the person was about to leave her to ponder about the relationships she has with her friends and family, Hinata shouted out, "W-Wait!"

The stranger sat back down and waited for her to continue.

"D-Do you-you w-wa-"

"Take your time, whenever your ready."

Hinata took a deep breathe and forced herself to calm down. For whatever reason, she really didn't want to disappoint her new friend, "Do you want to go eat something right now?"

The person looked at her oddly before smiling and nodding, "Some food wounds wonderful right now."

Hinata smiled a bit, "It's pretty late thought. I think only Ichiraku's is open. Do you mind eating ramen?"

"Ramen? What's that?"

Hinata looked at the newcomer incredulously, "You've never had ramen before? It's really good, not the best food in the world, but it comes pretty close. Let's go, you have to try some."

When they got to Ichiraku's, Hinata ordered a shrimp ramen and a beef ramen for her friend. That's when she realized that they had spent almost an hour together and they didn't even know each other's names.

"Eh, nee-chan, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Hinata."

"Ja, Amano Satoshi is the name."

"Sa-to-shi?"

"Hai, contrary to popular belief I'm a boy."

"Ah, g-gomen."

Satoshi frowned, "Don't be, lots of people make that mistake, I don't mine. Just don't stutter."

Hinata nodded.

"One bowl of shrimp ramen and one bowl of beef ramen," Ayame placed the steaming bowls in front to the two newfound friends.

Satoshi peered into the bowl, "Noodles?"

"Hai, it's really good. Try some."

He looked at her skeptically, "If you say so."

Simultaneously, they snapped open their chopsticks and said, "Itadakimasu."

After taking his first bite of ramen, Satoshi began to eat with vigor, "This is really good."

"I knew you would like it."

Hinata paid for the late dinner and they walked back to the entrance of Konoha.

Seeing the entrance, Satoshi smiled and bowed to Hinata, "Thank you for the lovely evening, Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled a bit, "There's no need to be so formal. We are friends, are we not?"

"That we are," Satoshi continued, "I must take my leave. My sensei will be worried about me."

"It must be nice to have someone worry about your well-being."

He looked at her oddly, "It is. I count myself lucky to have a father-figure in my life."

"I'm tired," she said suddenly.

He motioned for her to sit down with him under the sakura tree. "How so?"

"I'm tired of trying to live up to other's expectations. I'm tired of constantly being called weak and having others give up on me. I'm just tired." Hinata finished.

"So what do you want to do to change that?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sure you do, just listen to your heart."

"Listen to my heart?" her voice sounded like that of a child's.

"Hai. What do you, Hinata, want to do?"

"What I want to do?"

"Hai, what do you desire?"

"Desire?" she breathed out. Hinata closed her eyes and fell into meditation. Satoshi sat next to his friend and waited patiently for her to find her answer. Hours passed and still Satoshi waited patiently for Hinata to come to her decision.

"I want… to leave Konoha," Hinata said softly.

"What of your family?"

"I… have already been disowned. Even if I wasn't, my heart still tells me to leave this place. You were right 'Those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.' My family's opinion will not affect me, they are not home."

"How are they not home, they are your family?" Satoshi questioned lightly.

"Home is where the heart goes. There is no home in the Hyuuga Clan."

"Then what of your friends? Surely, they care about you."

Hinata chose her next words carefully, "Friends are a very important part of my life but sometimes I need to come first. I need to find myself before other can depend on me. Do you understand that?"

Satoshi evaded the question and smiled, "You've thought about this long and hard, huh?"

"Ah, gomen. I made you wait so long."

"No worries here Hinata-chan. I had a nice rest. So you know what you want. How will you go about to achieve it?"

"I… I don't know."

"I think I may be able to help you with that. I can offer you a place to stay. You can train with me, but we live in a very simple life-style. There won't be any servants and you'll have to do everything yourself. You up for the challenge?"

"Hai, I need a change of scenery."

"Ok, but first we need to cut off all your ties with this village. We can't have you running around as a missing-nin."

"Yeah, I know what to do, come with me."

Just like hours before, the two fot up from under the sakura tree and began the long trek to the Hokage Tower. Hiding from the guards, they entered from the windows. Hinata grabbed a blank scroll and began her letter.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_I am sure you heard by now of my disownment from the Hyuuga Clan. The last time I had been disowned I stayed with Kurenai-sensei. I do not want to impose as I did last time. I have decided to leave Konoha. I think that a change of scenery will do me good. Think of this as an extended vacation. I may or may not come back. Please do not send anyone to look for me. I will not betray Konoha. Also, unless people ask, tell no one of me departure. Thank you for everything._

_Ex-kunoichi,_

_Hinata_

With that, Hinata untied the Konoha headband she had since her graduation from the Academy and placed it on top of her departure letter.

"Let's go, Satoshi-kun."

And they left the way they came. As they walked out of Konoha, Hinata looked at her surroundings trying to remember as much as she can as she may never come back. When they reached the sakura tree, they jumped the wall protecting Konoha. As they jumped, Hinata looked back one last time at the place she grew up in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Two and a half years later

"Stop! What are you doing in Konoha?" the sentry asked.

"My sister and I want to start a business here," the man replied.

"Where are your transcripts?"

"I'm afraid we don't have any. My sister and I lived in the middle of a forest. We did not come from a different village."

The sentry looked at the suspiciously, "Then you'll have to some with me to make transcripts."

The siblings nodded and followed the man into the hidden village. It took a while but they finally reached the immigration department in the Hokage Tower. The sentry left them as another shinobi attended to them.

"Please follow me so that we can seat ourselves comfortably," their new attendant requested. The two obediently followed. The shinobi motioned for them to sit in front of the desk.

"I'm Hiro Wakatsuki and I'll just be asking some simple questions to create a transcript for you." The two nodded in understanding.

"So who wants to go first?"

"I…" the sister spoke for the first time, "nominate nii-kun to go first." The teenager next to her scowled. The shinobi chuckled at the siblings, but got right down to business, "Well, as the lady wishes then. Your name, sir?"

"Amano Satoshi."

"Age?"

"15."

"Date of Birth?"

"May 31."

"Height?"

"6'1"."

"Blood type?"

"O."

"And occupation?"

"I don't have one."

"Hm…," he glanced at the 15 year-old in front of him and continued, "Ok, we'll be taking pictures after we're done with your sister."

"Ok."

"Now, it's your turn," turning slightly to the girl's direction, never once looking up, "Your name, miss?"

"Amano Hinata."

"Age?"

"15."

"Date of Birth?"

"December 27."

"Height?"

"5'8"."

"Blood type?"

"AB."

"And occupation?"

"None."

"Ok, please follow me to have your pictures taken." The three entered a separate room to take their pictures. The siblings waited in the sidelines as the shinobi loaded the camera with film.

As he readied the camera the man called out, "Can the boy get in front of the camera? You have three seconds to get ready. 3…2…1…" SNAP!

The picture came out pretty nice. Satoshi had longish-short black hair that fell nicely over his eyes and touched the nape of his neck. His obsidian eyes were evident and in this picture he had a slight smile.

"Ok, next please. Three seconds. 3…2…1…" SNAP!

The shinobi waved the picture around as he explained to the newcomers, "Your transcripts will stay here in the immigrations department as long as you stay in Konoha. When you decide to leave, simply inform someone here a few days ahead so that we can prepare the paperwork for your departure."

Hinata and Satoshi nodded in understanding, "Arigatou, Wakatsuki-san." The two left, hoping to secure a place before nightfall.

The man nodded in appreciation and looked at the picture he held after they left. His voice hitched at the sight. The girl was beautiful with indigo hair that easily reached her hips and the tell-tale white eyes that marked her as a Hyuuga. She had the same slight smile as her so-called brother. The man snapped out of his musings and rushed towards the Hokage's Office with the newly-made transcripts and pictures.

-------------------------

"Hokage-sama, a chuunin, Hiro Wakatsuki, from the Immigration Department requested your audience," the guard informed.

"Call him in," Tsunade allowed. She was glad for a break from all the paperwork. The man came in and bowed to the Hokage.

Tsunade waved him up, "What do you wish to inform me, Wakatsuki?"

"It is about a pair of siblings that came to Konoha today "

"What about them?" she asked impatiently.

"I think the picture will explain everything," he handed her the pictures and transcripts; "I think the girl is the genin that left three years ago."

Tsunade looked at the picture and the man was right. The girl in the picture looked like an older version of Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tell no one of this. You are dismissed "

"Hai," the man left.

"Amano Hinata."

_So you finally came back._

Tsunade pulled out the headband she's had in her drawer for three years.

(Flashback)

"_What?" everyone looked at the Hokage Tower._

"_Shizune, call in an ANBU squad," Tsunade snapped._

"_Hai."_

_Fifteen minutes later an ANBU squad took off to find any traces of Hyuuga Hinata within a twenty mile radius of Konoha._

"_Hinata?" Shizune questioned. Tsunade thrust the departure letter into her hands. Shizune quickly scanned the letter. She looked expectantly at the Hokage when she was done._

"_If the ANBU does not find her, then I will follow her wishes," Tsunade stated in way with no room for argument._

_Shizune merely nodded in acceptance. This was the exact way that Tsunade had left herself._

_By the end of the day, ANBU had found no trace of a twelve year-old girl. The Hokage dropped the search for Hinata and any information on the departure of the girl never reached the ears of her families or friends._

_One month later_

"_Hokage-sama," the usually calm and composed Kurenai rushed into the room, "Hinata is missing."_

"_I know "_

"_You know?" Kurenai instantly reverted back to her cold exterior._

"_Hai," Tsunade handed her the letter Hinata had written a month ago._

"_Soka, may I tell the other?"_

"_Hinata only asked for me to not inform anyone, you may do as you wish," she waved to dismiss her._

"_Hai," Kurenai bowed and left._

_The next day Kurenai told her team or what was left of it._

_Shino merely nodded and continued to train. Only a close friend could tell that his composure was more rigid than usually. Kiba did not take the news well._

"_What? What do you mean she left?"_

"_She resigned as a shinobi and left Konoha."_

"_No way, isn't she at the Hyuuga Compound?"_

"_That's what I had thought but after a month I went to ask Hinata's father myself. She was disowned, Kiba, a month ago. Her family thought she was in my place and I thought she was locked up again. Hinata left one month ago."_

"_Why would she leave?" Kiba looked lost and Akamaru whimpered._

"_I don't know. She just said she needed a vacation, a change of scenery."_

"_I don't believe in," Kiba whispered, "I need to tell the other, I'll be back later, Kurenai-sensei." And with that Kiba and Akamaru ran off to the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai._

_Kiba went to Team Gai's training grounds first._

"_Oy! Lee! Neji! Tenten!" Kiba shouted from a distance. Tenten walked towards Kiba and Neji and Lee stopped their spar session._

"_What's the matter?" Tenten called out._

"_Hinata's missing," he replied when he finally reached the team of three._

_Neji was the first to react, "What do you mean missing?"_

"_As in she's gone!" he threw his hand in exasperation._

"_She is with her sensei," Neji said calmly._

"_Hmph, that's what you thing. Hinata is not with Kurenai-sensei. For one month Kurenai-sensei thought Hinata was locked up in the Hyuuga Compound and you people thought she was with sensei since she was disowned," Kiba said, waving his hands around to make his point._

_Tenten gasped and dropped the kunai she had been working on._

_Lee struck a pose and began, "Yosh! I shall sa-"_

"_Shut up, Lee," Neji yelled. Everyone fell silent._

"_I will go inform Hiashi-sama. We will meet up at Hokage's Tower," with that Neji ran off to the Hyuuga Compound._

_Kiba, Tenten, and Lee went to find Team Ten. Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru were out eating barbequed goods. After Kiba told the team that Hinata was missing. Everyone began to run to Ichiraku's where they knew a certain blonde would be and with any luck a pink-hair kunoichi would be there too. Luck was with them. What was left of Team Seven was there._

"_Hoy, Naruto! Sakura!" Kiba greeted._

"_Eh?" Kiba? What are you doing here? What's everyone doing here?" Naruto asked, for once noticing his surroundings._

"_Hinata's missing. We're going to the Hokage to make a rescue mission," Ino rushed out._

"_Neh, Hinata's missing?" Naruto looked alarmed._

"_Baka." Sakura's fist collided with Naruto's head, "That's what she just said."_

"_Hinata's missing?" A new person cut into the group's discussion._

"_Hai, she's been missing for a month. Do you know something Ayame-chan?" Shikamaru questioned._

"_H-Hai, I think. Hinata are here about a month ago. It was very late that night and she was with another person. I couldn't see her really clearly but I heard Hinata call her nee-chan. I'm sorry, that's all I know," Ayame looked apologetic._

"_Thank you Ayame-chan, that information may be a lead," Shikamaru sounded oddly formal, "but this is so troublesome." Scratch that._

_Naruto jumped up from his stool, "Now we have a lead. Tsunade obaa-chan has got to give us this rescue mission. Great thinking Shikamaru," he said, slapping said friend in the back._

"_Troublesome," he muttered back._

"_Let's go!" Naruto shouted. Everyone followed his lead to the Hokage's Tower._

"_Tsunade obaa-chan!" BAM! The doors crashed open and everyone filed in._

_Kurenai and Shino were already in the room._

"_Eh? Kurenai-sensei, Shino, why are you here?" Kiba asked._

_Kurenai was the one that answered, "Shino figured you would rush in here to do something drastic. He just didn't figure you would bring everyone else with you."_

_The Hokage chose that time to cut in, "You lot will not be finding Hinata."_

"_What do you mean? Hinata could be in danger right now. They can be torturing her."_

"_What are you talking about?" Tsunade was confused now._

"_Kiba told us that Hinata has been missing for one month now. When we were at Ichiraku's Ayame-san informed us that Hinata was there a month ago with another girl. We suspect that, that girl took her or someone took them," Shikamaru put in._

"_Well, you're all wrong because Hinata is not missing. She left on her own."_

"_How would you know?" Naruto screeched, "Maybe she was forced."_

"_I got a letter from her Naruto. It's in her handwriting. She ever left her headband."_

"_Someone could have done that for her. We have to find her. She could be in danger," Naruto retorted._

"_Enough Naruto, she left on her own free will. I know it's her, because she was the only person that ever bothered to ask me how I had left. She left things the exact same way so that I can tell it was her and not someone else. I know you're upset about what happened with Sasuke, but Hinata is different."_

"_So my worthless daughter has left the village," Hyuuga Hiashi sneered. Neji had finally convinced his uncle to come with him to the Hokage's Tower. They had heard the speech that Tsunade made._

"_Yes, Hinata has left. End of story. Now everyone. OUT. OF. MY. OFFICE."_

_So after Tsunade's declaration the story was never brought up again._

(End Flashback)

Tsunade tucked the headband back into the drawer. She would wait a few days before paying a visit to the newest residents in Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Amano siblings took their time to settle into Konoha as civilians. The purchased a small building with two stories. The top floor would be their home for the next couple of years; it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen connected to a living room. The bottom half of the building would be the place to start a business although they had not chosen from their ideas what to start yet.

"Sato-nii, have you thought of what we should do yet?" Hinata's voice drifted from her bedroom.

"I'm not sure yet, working in a hidden village has its advantages but it also might hinder us," he replied truthfully.

"So what choices does that leave us?" she questioned.

"I was thinking restaurant or something, definitely not a shop though, there's too much of that here. There would be too much competition and we need to make the money fast. What do you think, Hina-chan?" he pondered.

"Ano, I was thinking something like a bakery."

"Bakery?"

"Hai."

"Why not? I think we've tried just about everything else. Something new would do us some good. Besides I don't think I saw a bakery here anywhere. People must purchase their bread from the market, if they even eat that. Now that I think about it, I really like that idea," Satoshi nodded and said to his sister, "You're a genius, Hinata."

When Hinata came out of her bedroom, she saw her brother with a wide grin and childish glee in his eyes.

A brow rose as she asked the inevitable, "What are you so gleeful about?"

"This is exciting. We're in your birthplace, opening a new bakery, and finishing our mission," he was practically wriggling in his seat.

She shook her head, "Somehow I don't find that as entertaining as you do."

"That's just because you don't want to be here, but we all have to face our fears someday," he said with some amount of wisdom.

"I think I've heard that line before," she tilted her head to think for a moment.

"It's from that book you lent me before we got here. It's really good by the way; we should find a way to publish it. You'll get famous fast, I promise," again he was grinning childishly.

"I can't believe you're using my own words against me," she shook her head.

"I would only use it if it was a good choice of words," he defended. Again she shook her head as if berating a child.

"But I'm serious, publishing that book would get you rich. I know many people would like to read novels like this. Think about it Hinata. Besides this will also create a new alias for you. You could create someone completely new and simply use that identity when the need arises. The good thing is it won't be someone who just suddenly appeared. You could develop this person."

"All right, I'll think about it. Just give me some time and I'll tell you my answer.

He just shrugged, "Come on then; let's get started on our new bakery."

"Sometimes I have to wonder who the older one really is," Hinata sighed.

"I would be the elder, but then there wouldn't be anyone around to be the kid. Someone has to fill that role," he countered.

So for the next couple of days, they spent time refurnishing their new bakery and arranging for supplies to reach in time for the grand opening. Konoha residents for the matter only looked on in wonder and spread the news around the village.

A few hours before the grand opening one Hokage was visiting her newest residents.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama, how may we help you?" Hinata greeted pleasantly.

"The shop doesn't open until three hours later. I'm afraid even if you are Hokage we cannot make any exceptions. Everyone gets to try out pastries when the shop opens," Satoshi jested.

Hinata stomped and rubbed her heel onto his toes.

"I'm afraid you must excuse my brother, he does not know how to communicate with people properly," Hinata smiled as he doubled over in pain.

"Sheesh, I was only joking. Of course, the Hogake-sama can get some pastries first," he cried dramatically. Hinata sighed.

"Haha," Tsunade laughed out loud, "I thought I would never see the day Hyuuga Hinata would stop stuttering and doubting herself."

"Hyuuga Hinata would never act like I do now. I am Amano Hinata, Hokage-sama," she said.

Tsunade immediately turned serious, "Then I must confirm this. Will you once again join the Konoha shinobi ranks or will you stay a civilian?"

"I have not trained in almost three years. I do not have any capabilities as a shinobi, it would be moot point for me to try and train to be a ninja again," Hinata lied smoothly.

Tsunade sighed, "Then I suppose I will have to erase your files."

"That would be much appreciated, Hokage-sama," Hinata bowed.

"I don't get paid enough for this job," she mumbled.

"I'm afraid no one gets the amount of money they want today, but maybe this will cheer you up," he handed her a freshly baked croissant in a napkin, "fresh from the ovens," he said cheerfully.

She carefully took the offered pastry and headed for the door, "I don't need to pay for this, do I?"

"It's on the house," Satoshi replied.

She nodded and headed back to her office were the dreaded foot stack of paperwork awaited her.

"Yosh, Hinata. Let's get this party started," he cheered.

"You think this is a party. Everyone has been talking about the bakery for the week; a lot of people will come by to try our goods. This could break or make our store. Please Satoshi, for this mission, do not mess up anything today," Hinata begged.

"Hai hai, do not worry Hina-chan. I promise I'll be good today. After all this will decide whether we would need to do any side jobs," Satoshi replied solemnly.

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Yes, but I'm afraid no matter how great the profit, we'll still need to do side jobs. The expenses are simply too great for a bakery to cover. Not to mention one of us does need to constantly travel around as to not arouse suspicion."

"Mmm," was the only reply.


End file.
